Talk:The Jockey
Sounds like an intresting concept and I first want to see video and commentary on it before I really judge but this is an infected that could NOT work in L4D1. Maybe. Depends on how the controls work. If you can only run and not jump then it probaly would work but some levels would just be to hard in Vs. Dead Air among them with almost every level having multible instant kill spots. Then theres levels like Farmhouse Finale where at the very beggining you can run off a cliff without having to jump.Crossy the Coward 22:52, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Just in case This could very well be fake. But man, if it is, that'll be a huge embarrassment...still, this sounds like a very fun Infected. =) The info came from destructoid and they are known for their valid sources!Memo$ 15:30, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Still, I've seen announcements of other games that seem very real that turned out to be fake. It's very easy for me to just post on a blog: Hey I met Valve and they said that the new Special Infected was called the Sneezer who makes you walk slowly by sneezing tar on the ground. Then I could draw up a concept art for it and post it for all to see. :P Try not to believe EVERYTHING you read online. But still, I'm liking how this Infected is sounding and I sure hope he's real. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't sound all that believable to me... I mean, Valve wants to keep some realism in the game (By zombie apocalypse standards, that is), and if they scrapped the idea of an invisible Infected, it doesn't seem believable to me that they'll make one that actually controls the player. Not to mention it doesn't look like it'll be amongst the ranks of The Tank or The Witch to have a name that doesn't end in -er. Of course, it could be true and I'd have to eat my words, but if I don't hear it directly from Valve, or if I don't see any footage or photos, I'm not believing it.DeathBlade182 21:40, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it'd be so much as actually controlling your mind, but think if a little child jumped on your back and jerked your arms around. I've imagined him more so a puppeteer type of controlling. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:53, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Sombody could get a pic from this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WDe4_4Bz2LE You can briefly see the Jockey, considering Coach kills him early on. Strong I :Ewugh, no way. The video quality is terrible and is only used for reference that it says "killed Jockey", not for getting photos. If we were to upload the Jockey based off of that, he'd look like a blue and black mesh of pixels! Be patient, we'll get a good pic of him eventually. ;) [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 12:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Actually, four more hourse till PAX starts. WarndenerNL something completely different:is it just me or do I see that you can carry an xe around and still use your gun? Better pic, guys. http://www.shacknews.com/screenshots.x?gallery=12746&game_id=7590#img140236 - clearly official. Strong I Jockey in L4D? i dont know how well that concept would work out because if there was such an infected then it would be extremely hard to chase after the single survivor and bring him back without little harm. in the way i see it if he is able to move fast at least make him do little to no damage at all until he stops and then allow him to stop once. why break the ER rule Why did valve have to name him the jockey i mean don't get me wrong it's a great name because it makes sense that a small infected that rides people be called the jockey, it's just disappointing to see the ER chain broken. :I agree with ya, friend. Well, I didn't like the concept of the jockey to begin with, but I can't do anything about that now, however, I am strongly disappointed too by the fact it's name doesn't end with "-er", hopefully, Valve will end up changing the name to something else... DeathBlade182 22:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC)